Glutton
by Sonya Omun
Summary: As time goes on, Ritsuka learns just how gluttonous Soubi can be. One-shot. Rated M.


With great thanks to Ishkhanuhi for beta work!

**GLUTTON**

Given the fact that he was occupying the bed on the other side of the room from Soubi, Ritsuka figured he would be safe. He should have known better. Distractedly toying with the corner of the book he held, Ritsuka pensively regarded the blond that sat painting silently.

The warm colours of a late afternoon's sun curiously stretched into the room, their exploration sweeping across the floor at the leisurely pace of time. As fingers of light caressed Soubi's hair, the Fighter's sleek tresses winked with a sheen of gold every time he moved.

Moments like this were becoming increasingly frequent; the two of them peacefully co-existing, spending time at Soubi's place after Ritsuka's school day ended. At least, things would be peaceful for a while. Then it often... turned into something else.

As though sensing the turn in the other's thoughts, Soubi's head turned to regard him, and Ritsuka wasn't quick enough to look away. Even from across the room, Ritsuka could feel that spark when their eyes met. After a quick swipe of his tongue, Soubi's lips curled.

'Ritsuka...'

More than the suggestive lowering of the Fighter's voice, Ritsuka was beginning to recognize the darkening of Soubi's eyes. Uh-oh...

With that natural grace that Soubi seemed to possess in abundance, the blond rose. When Soubi approached, crawling over the mattress towards Ritsuka, the teen splayed his book protectively across his lap. He tried to keep his expression stern, but Ritsuka felt his face heating up already. Soubi lay prostrated on the bed, the weight of his torso resting on Ritsuka's legs, keeping his Sacrifice pinned in place.

Soubi dipped his head to press a kiss to Ritsuka's sternum, met with a wordless sound of semi-protest from Ritsuka. When Soubi raised his eyes to speak, his lips were close enough to Ritsuka's body for the teen to feel the words caress him through his shirt. 'I'm hungry, Ritsuka. Please... feed me.'

It hadn't gotten any less embarrassing since the first time, when he had still naively assumed Soubi was asking him to prepare a snack. Ritsuka clasped his hands in front of his face to obscure the redness instantly visible there. Spreading his fingers to peek between them, he stammered: 'A-Again?!'

While Ritsuka still struggled with his embarrassment, Soubi already slipped the book from between their bodies. After setting it aside, the Fighter's hands returned, gently massaging the other's clothed hips. Again, kissing lips descended on Ritsuka's chest, over his heart, and then the weight of Soubi's body scooted further down his legs.

Gentle hands edged apart his thighs, until Soubi's form could ease between them. Trapped between his back and the pillow he rested against, Ritsuka could feel his tail coil up with a shiver. The hem of Ritsuka's shirt was lifted, soft lips ghosting kisses around his bellybutton. Ritsuka didn't realize he let out a soft whine, the muscles low in his abdomen giving rippling jerks at the sensation.

As the press of Soubi's kisses turned more fierce, returning again and again with avarice, Ritsuka breathed more heavily into the tensing air. His hands mindlessly twisted into Soubi's shirt at the man's shoulder. An airy moan from Soubi answered his action, but Ritsuka was oblivious this was due to his fingers unwittingly tightening on blond tresses.

A wet swipe of Soubi's tongue abruptly replacing dry lips made Ritsuka rasp out the other's name. 'Soubi-!'

Something about hearing his own, breathless voice broke the spell that the presence between his legs was quickly casting on his thoughts.

'Soubi!' Ritsuka repeated, a squeak in his voice, 'I didn't say that you could!'

Cocking his head, Soubi glanced at Ritsuka over the top of his glasses. At the same moment, he blithely plucked open the button of Ritsuka's pants. The feeling and sound of his zipper being lowered dragged a shiver down Ritsuka's spine along with it. Looking back into the glassy eyes with which the Fighter gazed up at him, Ritsuka doubted that ravenous appetite could ever be fully sated.

'You also didn't say I couldn't,' Soubi countered, sanguine voice more smoky than usual. Before continuing, he lowered his head to lap at a patch of skin just above the waistband of Ritsuka's boxers. Ritsuka's attempt to suppress the sound made his moan sound like a strangled grunt, his legs shifting restlessly. 'Will Ritsuka forbid me?'

Ritsuka's mouth hung open, poised to throw out an exasperated _"Yes!" _However, something deep inside, in his lower, _lower_ insides, wouldn't let him. That part of Ritsuka was focussed on the way the tip of Soubi's tongue lazily slid across his lower lip as the Fighter patiently waited for his decision. With a huff, Ritsuka's cat ears lowered in a show of annoyance, but his pouting lips only emitted murmured nothings as he looked away from the blond.

Soubi didn't waste any time, eagerly latching onto Ritsuka's ambiguous permission. Giving Ritsuka's outer thighs an appreciative squeeze, he immediately dove in to suckle one of the teen's hip bones. Though his embarrassment was mounting at the undignified sounds Soubi's devious mouth was coaxing from him, Ritsuka no longer felt blood rushing to his cheeks. A very different part of his body was instead beginning to glow with a blushing heat.

What left Ritsuka more abashed than being exposed was Soubi's throaty hum as he lowered his Sacrifice's underwear. The eagerness with which Soubi stared at what he revealed made the teen want to look away, but at the same time, Ritsuka couldn't help but marvel at the rare moment of unguarded expression on the Fighter's face. While untouched himself, fully clothed, Soubi's breathing grew noticeably more rapid, the blond now panting like Ritsuka was.

A choked cry was torn from Ritsuka when Soubi's tongue drew a reverential trail up the underside of his arousal. Squirming weakly, Ritsuka tipped back his head, burying his hands in the softness of blond hair.

Soubi kissed and licked, exploiting every pleasure spot he had discovered and memorized so swiftly when they had first started this. The way Ritsuka's bunched up pants and underwear entrapped his thighs, limiting his movements, added a zing of restless energy, feeding the current zipping through his nethers.

Ritsuka's helpless sounds of pleasure rose in pitch when the blazing cavern of Soubi's mouth descended, enveloping him with agonizing slowness. Against his most sensitive flesh, Ritsuka could feel, as well as hear, Soubi's drawn-out moan as he took his Sacrifice deep into his mouth.

As Soubi began to bob his head, a steady stream of sounds poured from Ritsuka. Bliss plucked at his mind with every dip of Soubi's head, until his thoughts began to unravel. Ritsuka's hands alternated between scrabbling at the mattress, and feebly tugging Soubi's hair, desperate for something to latch onto as he tumbled deeper into the pit of pleasure that opened in his lowers.

All of Ritsuka's sounds, his movements, only fed Soubi's fire, the Fighter greedily feasting on his Sacrifice's responses. The weak bucking of Ritsuka's hips only made him speed up his movements, clutching Ritsuka's body close.

Feeling another moan vibrate around the tip of his arousal as it twitched against the Fighter's tongue sent Ritsuka over the edge. The rush of sensation doubled with every, slurping movement of Soubi's mouth, catapulting Ritsuka to the height of rapture so suddenly that it was nearly painful. He barely realized how Soubi's hands clamped down on his hips, pinning him to ensure he wouldn't wriggle into the blond's teeth as Ritsuka thrashed in delirious climax.

Volleys of shivers wracked Ritsuka's body, leaving him to gasp blindly, twitching violently as Soubi's hand and tongue coaxed every last drop of satiation from him. Mind scattered, blanked from ecstasy, Ritsuka never noticed how Soubi feverishly groped between his own legs. It only took a few, writhing thrusts of his entrapped erection into his hand before Soubi spilled himself. The sensation of a shuddering gasp ghosting over the head of his member made Ritsuka's toes curl against Soubi's clad legs.

Very slowly, Ritsuka eased down from the peak of orgasm, returning to his senses with a tremulous sigh, still catching his breath. The sheen of sweat slicking his whole body made Ritsuka's clothes feel hotly restrictive, coarse against his skin that was sensitised by goosebumps.

Breathing just as hard, Soubi dragged his weight off Ritsuka with noticeable effort. Ignoring the disparity in their size, it was Soubi that curled up close to Ritsuka. The Fighter's hand descended on Ritsuka's chest, seeking out the fluttering palpitations of the teen's heart that was slowly beginning to settle.

'Thank you, Ritsuka.' Soubi's rich voice came out thickly. The Fighter's arm curled more securely around Ritsuka's torso, and blond hair tickled Ritsuka's jaw as Soubi buried his face against the teen's neck.

'Would you stop saying that afterwards?!' Ritsuka whimpered through belaboured breaths, squeezing his eyes shut more tightly. 'That only makes it more embarrassing!'

Soubi's lips ceased where they had absently begun to trail down Ritsuka's jugular only to murmur: 'What does Ritsuka want me to say?'

'I don't know!' Ritsuka whined, pouting at the ceiling. Gratification slowed his thoughts, and the graze of Soubi's warm lips was an added distraction, dammit! 'Just tell me the truth, Soubi. What are you thinking right now?'

Remaining quiet, Soubi only lifted his head. After several seconds, Ritsuka blinked open his eyes, sensing the blond looking at him. He froze at the intensity of Soubi's gaze – shimmering with the desperate ferocity of a starving soul.

Soubi's own intakes hadn't fully settled yet, a flush remaining on his pale skin. Pressing closer, the hand he rested over Ritsuka's heart this time was entreating. 'Ritsuka... I'm hungry.'

**END**

Author's Note: Thank you very much for taking the time to read! All comments are welcome.


End file.
